


That One Precious Thing

by Emeryuu



Series: My Home Is With You (Pynch Week 2016) [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryuu/pseuds/Emeryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was after Gansey woke up in what just minutes ago was a magical forest, after they all celebrated, after they decided it was time to go back. </p><p>Adam and Ronan stood in the kitchen in Barns, just looking at each other. Orphan Girl was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, tired after the whole ordeal.</p><p>It was then, when a thought of what might have happened hit Adam. He stared at Ronan, still not able to believe what they survived.</p><p>"I thought I lost you," he whispered, moving forward and entering Ronan's space. "I was there, just listening. Not able to do anything."</p><p>* * *<br/>Pynch Week 2016, day four: "I thought I lost you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Precious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Very late, but here I am. Again, unbeta-ed, all mistakes/errors are on me
> 
> And I noticed that every next part of this series is shorter than previous one. Probably, incoming parts of the series will also be short.
> 
> But enough of me talking, here we go ;)

It was after Gansey woke up in what just minutes ago was a magical forest, after they all celebrated, after they decided it was time to go back. 

Adam and Ronan stood in the kitchen in Barns, just looking at each other. Orphan Girl was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, tired after the whole ordeal.

It was then, when a thought of what might have happened hit Adam. He stared at Ronan, still not able to believe what they survived.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered, moving forward and entering Ronan's space. "I was there, just listening. Not able to do anything." Adam fisted his hand into Ronan's shirt.

Ronan lifted his hands and settled them on Adam's waist.

"Don’t be an idiot.” Ronan scoffed. “You can't blame yourself for that. Demon attacked you too."

"It didn't try to kill me, only use the parts that I gave to Cabeswater." Ronan didn't answer; he leaned his head so their foreheads touched. Adam continued, "I wanted to die. If something was going to happen... If you'd die...l- I don't-"

"Shhh, Parrish. It's over, okay? It's all fucking over. The demon is gone, same as Cabeswater. Gansey is alive, My mother is dead, but Matthew is fine. So is Declan.  Cheng is Blue's and Gansey's new boyfriend. There's a girl I dreamed up in the living room. And we are here, I'm holding you in my arms. We are safe."

Ronan looked Adam in the eyes as he talked. And Ronan's eyes were probably the only thing that grounded Adam. He was so close to crossing the line of panic. But now, calmed by Ronan, he was able to get back from it.

"We are safe." He exhaled a shaky breath.

"Yes. And now, listen to me." Ronan cupped Adam's face and pulled back a little, so they look at each other properly. "Never, never talk about you dying. Not because of me, not because of anything. You... You can't. You are too precious. I don't want to even think about it."

"I'm not-" Adam shook his head, but Ronan interrupted him:

"Promise me, if something will happen to me, you'll keep going. You won't let it cripple you. Promise me, Adam."

"I can't."

"You have to." Now Ronan sounded frustrated.

"I can't." Before Ronan could say anything, Adam explained. "You say I'm precious to you. Ronan, you should realize by now how important you are to me. This," he motioned between them, "is something I never expected to have. Losing you would be the worst thing that could happen. I wouldn't be able to survive that. I already felt like that and I don't want to repeat that ever again."

"Then you won't lose me. As long as you want me, need me, you have me." Ronan caressed the skin under Adam's eyes with his thumbs.

"And you have me." Adam crossed the distance between them and kissed Ronan softly.

They were safe, they were together. It was everything that mattered to Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was insipred by the heartbreaking conversation between Boyd and Hsin in "Interludes" from "In the Company of Shadows" series.
> 
> I hope you liked that


End file.
